Sakura Sky
by skatergirl113
Summary: It is Sakura's birthday does everything go right for her or not.After she said some harsh things to Naruto he decides to leave.Everyone in Konoha Twelve is eleven years old.Five years later a man name Sakura Sky is the worlds strongest ninja.NaruSaku
1. How it Began

Summary: What if Naruto and the gang graduated at age eleven? Naruto leaving the village after they got Tsunade. Sasuke never left the village and forgot about his revenge. Will everything change in the Hidden Leaf Village? It is a NaruSaku fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Tsunade would be Naruto's mom and Sakura and Naruto will be dating. Plus Sasuke not being an emo jerk.

"Naruto thought/ everyone else's thoughts"  
"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thoughts"  
"Talking"  
"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking"

All of the Konoha twelve were gathered at the Hokage's office except for one Sakura Haruno. "Someone want to please tell us why we all were called here", Ino asked. Tsunade walked into room and started yelling "WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE AT THIS TIME". (A/N it's 10:40 in the morning)  
"They are here because I lied to them saying you had a mission for them. Anyways before and of you interrupt me today is Sakura's birthday. I would like everyone here and there sensei's to be at training ground eleven at six-thirty sharp." said Naruto sounding serious about. "NARUTO YOU WOKE US UP JUST FOR THAT AND IT COULDN'T WAIT TILL LATER", shouted Ino, TenTen, surprising even Hinata, Temari, and Tsunade pounding him on the head.  
"Yea yea I want it to be the best birthday she ever had. Later I'll see all of you later."  
Naruto went to window and started leaping across the rooftops I wonder if Sakura and everyone else will like the gifts I got for them. When he landed on the ground next to Ichiraku Ramen Bar he bumped into someone. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING INTO ME" the person turned around and it was Sakura "Gomen Sakura-chan I should have seen where I was going". "Baka even on my birthday you can't leave me alone don't bother me at all today Naruto", said Sakura angry. "But Sakura-chan I have a surprise for you later tonight if and I want you to come please", begged Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki I don't want to be anywhere NEAR YOU YOUR ANNOYING BESIDES I HAVE SASUKE TAKING ME SOMEWHERE NOW LEAVE YOU UGLY LITTE SHRIMP," screamed an annoyed Sakura. Naruto looked down not believing Sakura his crush can say something so cold and mean to him. "Alright Sakura I'll let Sasuke take you there then". **Yo Sakura don't you think you were a bit cold to Naruto he seemed a bit down and he didn't even add chan to your name**. 'Nah Naruto just got what he deserved besides Sasuke-kun is taking us tonight and picking us up at six. Speaking of which we need to get prepared for it'. **I hope she is right, thought Inner Sakura Naruto seemed down though but oh well we got Sasuke-kun.** Naruto arrived at training ground eleven and was glad to see that no one had arrived yet. **'Kit you sure about leaving this village'** 'Yes no one wants me here besides no one will look for us when we leave this village' **'Well hurry up and get your stuff so we can leave we will get stronger and destroy this village'** 'Hai'. Naruto brought out a medium size box wrapped in pink with cherry blossoms on it with a note. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' twenty Narutos came and started decorating the training ground for the party. "Careful with those balloons they might pop if there that close to a tree" after saying that the clone moved the balloons away from the tree. _Finally I'm finish decorating this training ground I hope everyone loves it Naruto thought_. He looked around to see all the hard work he had been doing for the past several hours. Over ten tables that can sit four to each were covered with red cloths over them. The table had sakura petals neatly decorated making the design of the leaf symbol which took him and his clones a while to decorate. He made a hot spring by digging a circle and getting clean water for people to swim in it. A rainbow light was at the bottom of it making everything glow wonderful colors. In the center of the training ground was a huge fine oak table that had nothing but food and Naruto's present on it. Six cakes sat on the table all saying the same thing 'Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan' two are vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate each with a candle holding the number twelve on it. Last but not least a banner from one tree to the next showed all of the Konoha twelve with their sensei along with Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko, Iruka, and Tsunade underneath the picture it said 'Happy Birthday Sakura Have A Great One Love Your Friends'. 'Okay fox I'm ready to leave this hell hole' Naruto said depressed. **'Kit don't worry remember none of them treat you with respect they will think you died and soon forget about you.'** True except I'm going to miss Tsunade and Shizune nii chan. He heard a stick snap and knew everyone was coming looks like it is time to head out.

Tsunade Point Of View  
"Oi, Anyone here yet?" asked Tsunade walking into the training ground. She looked around and saw how she and Shizune were the only ones there. "Beautiful I can't believe Naruto did all this for Sakura" Shizune said awed. "Hey Shizune look the gaki brought two kegs of sake for me how sweet of him", said Tsunade heading over to the sake. "WHAT Tsunade you just drank some sake before we got here".  
"That was because I didn't except sake here but now I see there is plenty of sake to go around". Shizune sighed in defeat she knew nothing she said would get Tsunade away from sake. "OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN THANK YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU FOR GOING THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE TO MAKE THIS FOR ME", screamed Sakura holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Konohamaru, Moegi, Iruka, Anko, Jiraiya, and Genma were shocked to see what Naruto had done for Sakura's party.(A/N sorry for long list of names also Gaara Kankuro and Temari are visiting the leaf)  
"Umm Sakura none of us did this for you. Even though I want to take the credit for it I didn't do this Naruto did this." Sasuke said. Sakura just laughed at what he just said like it was the funniest thing she ever heard once she got it under control she said, "Nice one Sasuke I never knew you were funny anyways lets party". Tsunade shook her head disappointed in her apprentice she couldn't believe how she still didn't approve Naruto. "As much of me wants to party I want Sakura to open her presents we all got her". Sakura nodded in approvement wanting to open them up especially Sasuke's. "Hey Billboard Brow this present is from all of team ten even Asuma" Sakura opened it to see that inside was the red ribbon Ino gave Sakura when she was younger and scrolls on water elements. She picked the ribbon up and had tears coming to her eyes "Thank you so much Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma" "Don't cry Sakura besides your still my friend no matter what so that ribbon is still yours" Ino said wiping Sakura's tears. Sakura took the present from Hinata knowing the present was from the whole team. She opened it to a see puppy that is Akamaru's size the fur was yellow she smiled at seeing it and it licked her face. "Kiba what is her name and thank you everyone I been wanting a puppy for a while now"  
"The name is Sango we're glad you like her treat her well and I'll help you take care of her". Sango cuddled up on Sakura's lap and fell asleep "Aww she is so cute I can't wait to play with her". After opening all her presents she got the bracelet she has been wanting from Gai's team and from Gaara he made a sculpture of her and team seven together in his sand which turned it to crystals. From Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya she got a gift card to her favorite clothing store. Iruka, Anko, and Genma bought her a sword that glowed red when she used it. Sasuke gift to her was him saying "Sakura I know this is a bad present but will you be my girlfriend" after saying that he kissed her on the lips "I will love to be your girlfriend Sasuke-kun". Kakashi gave her a box of condoms "Kakashi why do I need this you pervert" he opened his book to a page and showed it to Sakura saying "That is why you need condoms my dear Sakura". When Sakura read that page she got thoughts of what she can do to Sasuke which ended with her getting a nosebleed. "KAKASHI HOW DARE YOU SHOW SAKURA SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Kurenai and Tsunade said getting his book and burning it in front of him. While Kakashi and Jiraiya cried and burying the book for a funeral the others notice a present that was left untouched. _I wonder who that present is from thought Sakura_. The closer she got to it the more she saw it was a box. "Sakura hurry up and open the present so we can party it is the final one" everyone said. When she picked up the box it said _Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan love always Naruto Uzumaki_. Now she looked around and saw that Naruto was nowhere. Inside necklaces in bags with someone's name on it . Everyone gathered around her and gasp seeing that this present was from Naruto. (A/N long list of names coming up again sorry this is the last time I promise. The necklaces have everyone's name on them along with a symbol that Naruto thought best represented them to him)

Sakura- It had her name on it along with a cherry blossom petal in pink diamonds.  
Sasuke- His name along with the Uchiha's clan symbol  
Kakashi-His name with a small orange book called Icha Icha Paradise.  
Ino- Her name with a red rose  
Choji- His name with a bag of chips he always ate  
Shikamaru- His name with clouds that look like they were floating away  
Asuma- His name with a pair of his trench knives with smoke on them  
Kurenai- Her name with an evening crimson sun  
Hinata- Her name with a purple butterfly  
Kiba- His name with a dog on it that looks likes Akamaru  
Shino- His name with a rare bug on his  
Akamaru- His name with a person that look a lot like Kiba  
Gai- His name with a fist on it  
Lee - His name with it saying Youthful Person I know  
Neji- His name with birds flying away  
TenTen- Her name with a rare kunai on it  
Gaara- His name with sand playing in the air  
Kankuro- His name with a puppet on it  
Temari- Her name with her fan open showing the moons  
Shizune- Her name with a bed showing a boy strapped to the bed saying Older Sister That I Always Wanted  
Tsunade- Her name with a slot machine and saying Best Mom In The World  
Jiraiya- His name with a girl posing and saying Uncle  
Iruka- His name with a bowel of ramen and saying Father  
Anko- Her name with snake eating a dango  
Hanabi- Her name with a baby flower saying Little Sister  
Genma- His name with a senbon  
Moegi- Her name with a cute bear  
Konohamaru- His name with a squared box and saying Little Brother

_Everyone took their necklaces and smiled knowing that Naruto had to have save money to get them each a necklace. When they put them on they found out it was chakra necklace meaning it can't break and the only one who can take it off is the owner of the necklace. Deep inside the box Sakura pulled out Tsunade's necklace along with a note. She read the note outloud:  
'I hope everyone is enjoying the party it took me several hours to get it all done. By the time your reading this I already have left the village and I'm not coming back. Sakura you don't have to worry about seeing this ugly little shrimp that always annoyed you anymore. Tsunade and Iruka thank you for being figure like parents for me it was hard for me to come up with my decision to leave this village. I didn't want to leave Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Shizune, Hanabi, and Konohamaru you all are like family to me that first cared about me. All my friends your also part of my family that I care about but I made my choice and I decided to leave. You won't have to worry about me annoying or being in your way anymore. Don't look for me that is my last wish as a ninja to Konoha.  
__Naruto Uzumaki  
_  
At the end of reading it everyone was in tears that Naruto left. Tsunade was crying the hardest out of everyone she was pounding the floor holding the necklace she gave Naruto. Sakura she didn't know how bad the words she said to Naruto were till now and he was the one who did this whole party for her before he left. "It's all my fault I'm the reason Naruto left. I yelled at him saying he was a ugly little shrimp that enjoyed annoying to death and was not worthy of my time". Everyone looked at Sakura not believing that she caused all this with words so cruel. All of a sudden Tsunade said, "For his birthday I was going to adopt him he is a son I never had and now he is gone". With that said Sakura felt so guilty she hit the ground with her fist that was channeling chakra in. Through tears she yelled, " NARUTO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU SO BAD COME BACK TO KONOHA I LOVE YOU AND SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE" she kept yelling it out in case Naruto was still close he could have heard. As of that day Konoha will never be the same with Naruto gone . Thus is also the day Sakura Sky became born. 

Review please this is my first fan fiction and I'd like to know how I did with it. I'll like to have someone as a beta reader. How Hanabi was like a sister to him you'll all find out soon in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Family

Summary: What if Naruto and the gang graduated at age eleven? Naruto leaving the village after they got Tsunade. Sasuke never left the village and forgot about his revenge. Will everything change in the Hidden Leaf Village? It is a NaruSaku Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Tsunade would be Naruto's mom and Sakura and Naruto will be dating.

_"Naruto thought/everyone else"  
_**_"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thoughts"  
_**"Talking"  
**"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking"**

**Thank you for the reviews I was surprised that I already got some. I'm going to put more double spacing and dialogue**.

Sakura Sky stood still any movement made would be the last thing to do on this planet. In front stood Itachi Uchiha the last remaining member of Akatsuki with Mangekyo Sharingan activated. He was in his black coat with red clouds on it, scared he was going to die today he knew to this Sky person. He witnessed his comrades and leader die in a minute _now I know how Sasuke felt seeing out parents die over and over again. I just lost my new family in a minute he or she moves fast I hardly saw Sky move_ then all of a sudden Sky was back in the spot and eight bodies lay on the ground dead.

He saw Sky gone and holding a katana to his neck the pink hair Sky had was blowing in the wind and the last words he heard "Instant death for you Itachi" Sky got the katana and stabbed Itachi in the heart. "Mission complete take out Akatsuki and Orochimaru along with their bases", Sky said taking the rings of their fingers putting them on the necklace.  
**'I wonder how much these are worth if we sold them. We can go shopping buy a new wardrobe since Sky needs to keep up with the fashion statements you make'.  
**'No I want to keep these rings so no selling them or clothes anytime soon understand'.  
**'Fine but if you decided to change your mind you know where to find me'.**

When leaving the fight Sky left with Kisame's zanbato Samehada (shark skin), the Mangekyo Sharingan, and used **'Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)** reviving Deidara.

"Do you accept Deidara to be my partner? I gave you a second chance to live again and I would want you to help me". Deidara nodded knowing he won't ever get a chance like this again to work with Sakura Sky one of strongest ninja in the world. "Why did you bring me back to life Sky" "Believe it or not you're my older brother our father is Arashi Yondaime Hokage plus we have two sisters" Sky said smiling at his brother who was in shock.

**--------------------------------**

**Scene Change**

**Konoha  
--------------------------------**

"SHIZUNE", yelled Tsunade angrily. Shizune walked in already prepared for what Tsunade is going to say "I want Kurenai and Anko in my office now" "Hai, Tsunade-sama". _This is going to be hard to explain it to them damn Arashi you had to cause drama even when your dead_, Tsunade thought. Rubbing her temples and looking at the door excepting to see a blonde hair and blue eye kid running through the door and yelling for a B rank mission. She smiled at the thought of _him it had been five long years since I seen him he probably is sixteen now if he hadn't died_.

"Oi, old hag you called for us" said Anko standing beside Kurenai. Anko and Naruto were the only ones allowed to call her an old hag. "Tsunade what would you like for us to do" Kurenai stated. _Here it goes time for the ultimate shocker with them,_ thought Tsunade. "What do you two know about your father"? "I was an orphan so I no nothing about my father or mother", Anko said. "All I know is that my dad died during the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago" Kurenai replied puzzled at the hokage asking these questions. "Would you like to know who your father, brothers, and sister are"? "HELL YEAH" Anko replied happily "I'm with Anko I'd like to know about them", Kurenai said. Tsunade gestured for them to sit down on the couch as they did Tsunade pulled out Arashi's file in it was four birth certificates which she took. She showed them two of the certificates which read:

_Anko Mitarashi  
Born: September 26, 1988 (A/N throwing random stuff sorry if it isn't right her and the rest of the sensei's will be twenty through twenty five)  
Father: Arashi Kazama_

_Kurenai Yuhi  
Born: December 11, 1986  
Father: Arashi Kazama  
Mother: Mugumi Yuhi_

Anko was disappointed to see that is didn't show her mother but was shock to see that Arashi was her father and Kurenai was her sister. Kurenai looked at Anko's certificate and saw indeed that they were sisters. Tsunade saw them shock and a little angry that their father left them. "Hokage-sama before we leave can you show tell us who are brothers are"? Kurenai asked and Anko stayed to hear this "Deidara member of Akatsuki or former member he is eighteen and your other brother is Naruto Uzumaki and their mother is me", Tsunade said tears in her eyes finally knowing that her sons lived. "So your telling me that our father had us a year or two apart. Kurenai is twenty; I'm nineteen, Deidara eighteen, and Naruto sixteen". Anko said angry that her father could do such a thing. "I a--" "If your Naruto's mother how come he was raised alone and Deidara also"? Kurenai asked. Tsunade wanted to avoid this question but knew she couldn't "When we had Deidara he had trouble breathing and the doctors took him to fix it when they came back they said he died. For Naruto it was the same except Sarutobi told me when Arashi took him to seal the demon inside he died. After hearing that I left the village with Shizune and we traveled to different places. Then Jiraiya found me eleven years later bringing Naruto with him and told me Naruto is my son. Now he is gone forever or probably died", Tsunade said.

Anko left to sit on the fourth hokage's head thinking about everything she just learned today. She happy to know she had a family but was saddened that her brothers were not here to learn the news. "Hey _sister _taking the news hard I assume" Kurenai asked sitting next to Anko "Yeah I'm about us being sisters but I want to know about our brothers". "I know I finally know about my dad and now I want to know if our brothers are live" "Knowing Naruto he probably is and Deidara he can be dead for all we know. They said Sakura Sky killed them less than five minutes along with their base and Orochimaru and the Sound Village". Kurenai sigh _damn boys always making women worry about their sorry asses_. "I'm going to go so see you later Kurenai" with that sound Anko left to go eat some dango.

**----------------------------**

Scene Change

**Woods**

**----------------------------**

Deidara walked next to Sky silently taking everything in about his family he never knew had. Naruto Uzumaki is his brother and parents are Arashi and Tsunade both Hokage's for the Hidden Leaf Village. Also his father was still alive and living in the woods that he and Sky were in. Sky stop and looked at a tree saying 'Kai' the genjutsu disappeared and showed a house made of bricks and a fire place. They walked to the house Sky walked into the house saying, "Dad I'm home and I brought Deidara with me" with that said Arashi sped to the doorway looking at Deidara. Arashi stepped forward giving Deidara a hug Deidara hugged him back feeling happy to have family. "Dad I can't believe I have one I was abandon on the streets my life" Deidara said crying "Naruto I packed your stuff were going to live in the Konoha again and Deidara your going to live with us if you want". Deidara nodded wanting to go with them "WHAT there is no way I'm going to Konoha after all these years" "Think about Tsunade-hime Naruto knowing her she must be worried sick about you and Deidara". Hearing that Sky muttered Kage Bunshin no jutsu two Skys appeared "Hope on it will just take us five minutes to get to Konoha" Deidara and Arashi got on the clones and they sped through the forest at amazing speeds that will put Gai to shame.

As they sped across Deidara told Arashi and Sky about him how he likes art, loves ramen and hates puppets when asked why he replied saying, "Sasori put a puppet next to me when I was sleeping and I woke up seeing a scary doll next to me". Sky laughed at that planning to see Deidara's face when he awoke to a puppet. After that they arrived inside the Hokage's office without being seen from the speed that Sky was traveling at. They stood in the middle of the room seeing Tsunade sleeping at her desk and Sakura fast asleep on the couch. Without anyone talking they got markers and wrote on their faces Tsunade had 'I suck at gambling if you let me win I'll let you take a look at my breasts and maybe something more if your lucky'. Sakura had an advertisement for ramen on her 'billboard brow' it said 'Ramen at Ichiraku is the best look at what it did for me'. They went back to the center of the room and Arashi got a book and slammed it down on Tsunade's desk.

With that she woke to a start when she look up she didn't except to see Arashi with two boys. The older one had his blond hair in a ponytail and his eyes were blueish greenish he had a build compared to Arashi. The younger one had pink highlights in his blond straighten down hair and his eyes were sapphires that shone bright. He wore a white t-shirt that had a kitsune (fox) trying to catch sakura petals and he wore black jeans that had pink sakura petals going down the side of his pants leg. He had the leaf headband around his belt loop. His shirt showed his muscles and if he was older she would date him.

Jiraiya was passing the hokage's window when he saw three blonde men staring at the Tsunade. He saw one that looked familiar as he got closer to the window he saw that it was his old student Arashi. He opened the window and walked to the men and said, "Arashi is that you". As he said that the pink hair boy got him and Tsunade and muttered 'Youth no jutsu twenty-four' as he said that Jiraiya saw Tsunade's genjutsu drop and watch her age back to her twenty-four year old self. He stared at his hands and saw his wrinkles gone and that he was young again.

"Sky what did you do", Deidara asked looking at Tsunade and Jiraiya young and no side effects he saw so far. Before he could speak Tsunade shouted, "ARASHI what are you doing here I thought you died"? Sakura woke up to see a younger Tsunade and Jiraiya along with three hot guys. Deidara and Sky spoke at the same time saying, "Is that anyway to treat our father mother oh by the way I like the tattoo on your face". She looked at them in shock and said, "Deidara and Naruto your alive". "Correction it is Sky now that is what I go by now. Hello _Sakura-chan_ this ugly shrimp here missed you", Sky said looking at her. He sped toward Sakura and took her with him to his favorite spot the Fourth's head.

"What is he going to do with her", Tsunade asked Deidara "To give her a second chance he still loves her mom". Deidara went to Tsunade and said, "I miss you mom and love you even though we are meeting again in eighteen years. Naruto and I have a present for you be right back". As he left so did Jiraiya not wanting to interrupt a family reunion Tsunade looked at Arashi and said, "What did they get me" "You'll see" he said smiling. Deidara was back and he had a slot machine for her Tsunade looked at Deidara "Finally a slot machine they have no gambling here" she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom I'm off for some ramen you and dad should talk things out". Arashi looked at Tsunade "Do you still love me Tsunade-hime" "Yes and always will forever". He walked to her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips her tongue battling his and he finally let her explore his mouth. They broke the kiss for air and smiling to have each other back. "I love you Tsunade-hime" "I love you too Ara-kun".

"Naruto-kun why did you bring me here"? Sakura asked shy. He got her hand and pulled her gently to sit next to him. As she was going down to sit she tripped over her feet and fell on him kissing his lips. She knew she shouldn't but hell this once in lifetime thing she started by trying to get her tongue in his mouth. As he was in shock her tongue entered his mouth licking his tongue and enjoying his mouth. As her tongue left his mouth he started to nibble on her bottom lip he broke the kiss by gently pushing her away.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but in till I know your feelings for me I don't want to kiss you", Sky said. "Sakura-chan do you love me as I love you" he asked looking into her eyes. Sakura looked into his sapphire eyes and said, "When you left Naruto my heart ache so much and I wondered why and I found out I'm in love with you Naruto-kun. Sasuke saw that I was and we decided to break up and still be friends". She looked at his hair and said, "Are you copying me Naruto-kun by adding pink to your hair" he smiled and shook his head. "Sakura-chan thank you for returning my feelings but I have to see Tsunade kaa-san" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and returned to Tsunade's office.

"I see you and dad made up" Sky said looking at Tsunade at the slot machine she turned around and saw Naruto or Sky as he was now called. She walked to him but stop as she got closer to him. Sky smiled she doesn't want to treat me as a little boy anymore Sky thought. He embraced her and cried when she embraced him back "I missed you so much Tsunade and love you you're the greatest mom and I'm glad to have you". She felt touched that her Naruto hugged her and was saying the true about her. "I missed you too Naru-- Sky you know how worried I was about you, you BAKA" she hit him over the head and continued "I thought you died and so did Sakura when you didn't come back after one year passed". He smiled glad to his Tsunade back "You can call me Naruto only you and the rest of my family. I need to see Anko and Kurenai now that I think about it and find Deidara. I won't die mom remember I have to become Hokage first before I die" he said kissing her cheek leaving to find his brother and sisters.

At Ichiraku he found Deidara at one table with thirteen empty bowls in front of him about to eat his fourteenth bowl till he noticed him. At another table sat his sisters talking to each other probably about clothes he thought. Sky went to their table followed by Deidara as he got closer they noticed them and became silent. When they reached the table he saw Anko had ordered some dango and Kurenai was trying to get some.

"Oi, Deidara it's our sisters Anko and Kurenai we finally are reunited with them again" Sky said getting the attention of his sisters Deidara nodded. Anko and Kurenai jumped up and hug them then they switch with each other. Kurenai smiled with tears in her eyes "You really changed Naruto the last time Anko and I saw you. You must be Deidara you look just like Naruto if he didn't have pink in his hair right now". Deidara smiled and said thanks to Kurenai. "Hehe now we are together I want you to gather all of Konoha Twelve along with their senseis. Also get Iruka, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Shizune, and Genma. Tell them to meet at the Hokage's office I'm going to tell mom something and I want everyone to hear it" Sky said and they left to do it. "Deidara get dad and Jiraiya I'll see you in five minutes" Deidara nodded and Sky left to the office.

As he arrived he saw that everyone was already gathered there. "Hey everyone long time no see I missed all of you I'm also glad to see you all wearing the necklaces I gave you", Sky said. Everyone in the room he hadn't seen earlier gasp not believing this was Naruto since Naruto was hyper and immature while this guy was mature and sexy thought the girls. "As all of you want to know where I have been and why I changed I'll be glad to tell you right now. Pretty much that's why everyone is gathered here today. Oh Temari, TenTen, Hinata, you three look beautiful and Ino your sexy". After saying that the girl's faces turned crimson especially Ino.

Sakura walked up to him and pounded him into the floor with tears in her eyes "YOU BAKA I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME AT ALL BUT YOU TELL THEM. I feel ugly now Naruto-kun why do you have to be so mean to me". Everyone backed in the wall even Tsunade they all knew don't be close to Sakura when she is angry or upset. As he got up he went to Sakura who sobbed on his chest with one arm he patted her on the back and his second arm wiping her tears away. He looked down at her and whispered into her ear "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't know it'll make you upset. I haven't seen them in five years and I just complimented them of how they look now. Sakura your way better than Ino that's why I love you and think of her as a friend. You're an angel in my eyes that can't be taken away from me" saying that Sakura stopped crying and kissed Sky on the cheek. "Sorry for pounding you into the floor" he gave her one of his foxy grins and kissed her cheek. "Now that is over I will now tell where I been", Sky said serious. "I happened to run into-

**Sorry for the cliff hanger here everyone. I hope everyone likes how I put more dialogue into the story and double spacing. I wanted to bring his family in so sorry if you didn't like how it went. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action and adventure in it all of it describing his training. Who does Naruto run into? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Review please so I can make it better please and thank you!**


End file.
